the Hunger Games
by Kittykaz113
Summary: The classic Hunger Games with a twist. Gale and Peeta still Battle for Katniss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I saw it. A large doe, drinking from the lake. I pull my bow up and angle it towards the doe. I take two deep breaths and pull the string back keeping my eye on the doe's chest seeking out the weakest spot. My target. I let the string go and in an instant it strikes its target and the doe falls a soft thud on the forest floor leaves flutter around caught in the breeze as it fell. I ran swiftly over to it jumping over a fallen tree.

I felt most at home in the woods surrounding district twelve. My proper home. All though I feel more alive in the woods and with a bow in my hands I have family back in 12.

My sister Prim and my mother were counting on me to get food though. That was why I was always in the woods. My father taught me how to hunt. He made my bow. He also taught me about snares and wild plants. That was before he died in the mining accident.

"Hey Catnip. That's a big deer, what you going to do with that?" Gale, my best friend and my hunting partner, said coming up silently behind me. My name isn't really catnip it's Katniss I was named after a plant that my father loved.

"Hey Gale" I whisper "I thought I could sell some of it or maybe after the reaping your family could come round and we could have made deer stew." I Choke thinking about the upcoming reaping today. The reaping where one girl and one boy would be chosen to take part in the hunger games. The games where there are 25 tributes and only one victor.

Gale pulls me into his chest for a hug. I pause for a second before relaxing and putting my head against his muscular chest. I hear his heartbeat a slow steady rhythm. He strokes my long brown hair gently. We stay like that for several minutes and as always he is first to pull away I hide my disappointment by sitting down and unpacking my hunting bag. Gale sits opposite me watching my every move every time I look up he is staring into my eyes. Once I brought out all the food I had manage to scrounge for this special time with Gale I look up and he is staring into my eyes.

I am drawn into his chocolate brown eyes. My breathing becomes quicker. I lean in.

I have always liked Gale, but seeing as he is a year above me in school I never thought he would like me back.

We are inches apart now. Gale closes the distance and holds my face in his hands. A lot of different fantasies are playing in my head imagining what he is going to do.

He mumbles something but before I can say what his lips are on mine.


	2. Chapter 2 Does he?

Chapter 2

I pull away. I'm smiling like mad. I blush and hide behind my curtain of hair.

"Am I that bad?" Gale asks teasingly.

"no I mumble I just never thought… I never thought there would be a chance that you liked me back." I start sobbing again. Gale pulls me back in for a hug.

"Katniss, Im sorry I didn't mean to upset you I thought you liked me I am just scared that this reaping might have one of us in it and I dint want to leave or you to leave without me kissing you. Katniss I have liked you for ages you make my hea…" I stop him with another kiss. Hot and forceful but something deep within made the kiss deepen we both relaxed into it.

Gale pulled away. I blushed and mumbled an apology. We ate berries and plants in silence for a while. I stand up and brush crumbs off me.

"its almost time." I say sadly. We have to get back to the district before the reaping. Late comers are not looked upon in a friendly way. Gale nods slowly and helps me lift the deer. I stash my bow and a quiver of arrows in a hollow tree.

We walk balk to the district concealing ourselves in the trees. As we get close to the railings surrounding district 12 I see my sister looking for us.

"Prim over here" I whisper. She looks at us and nods once comfirming the coast was clear.

We slide the deer under the gap at the bottom of the fence and crawl after it. Gale and I hug before he parts to go to his house to get ready.

"see you at the reaping Katniss. Wear something pretty." He squeezes my hand before parting.

"wow" Prim whispers "wish I could find someone to love me like that."

"Prim, Gale does not love me we are just friends and hunting partners!" I huff but secretly I think does he love me? I mean I love him


	3. Chapter 3- Its almost time

**Hey sorry didn't upload yesterday I'm going to try upload everyday:) hope you guys like it its my first ever fan fic:) xx**

Chapter 3

I dragged the deer to the front door. Prim was keeping watch for me. My mother was standing in the hall. Her fingers in her mouth. She was staring listlessly at the door again. She always did this at this time. She was waiting for dad. It took her half an hour or more before she remembered and would just sit silently. Staring.

I take Prim through to the large living area. Out of the whole of district twelve our house is one of the slightly bigger ones. I pull out the large tin basin we use as a bath tub and fill it with warm water from the teapot.

Mum then comes through and sits on the sagging sofa staring mindlessly into the distance.

After we have washed ourselves I brushed out Prim's long blond hair and braided it in to two long braids down her back.

I braid my own hair in my one long signature braid down my back. I slip on a blue chiffon dress.

I hate the fact that for an event so bad we have to dress up more grandly. But yeah if we do end up going to the Capitol we want to look good. Don't we?

Our mum looks at us and smiles faintly.

"Well we ready then?" I nod at mum, my heart starts racing the way it always does near this time. Its going faster now as I remember Prim is now available to be chosen.

Any one from ages 12-18 can be entered. I vow to myself that I will do anything to protect Prim!

Prim whimpers, I run to her and pull her in for a hug. The hug reminds me of Gale, I start worrying about him to.

I walk hand in hand with Prim to the town square where the reaping takes place. She is shaking like a leaf. We join the end of the line to sign in. I bend down next to Prim.

"Prim, Prim it is ok nothing to cry about, ok! They just take a tiny bit of blood, the smallest bit, just so they can make sure we are all here."

"You never said they did that! Katniss I don't want to. I want mum." I hug her again.

"Shh Shh Shh, Prim its ok! I promise you won't feel a thing. As soon as you have signed in you go join the other small children and at the end wait there for me to come get you!" She nods and I wipe her eyes. She holds on to me the whole way through the line till we get to the front and she has to let go. The peacekeeper smiles at Prim. She knows her from when Prim sells her goat, Lady's, cheese to her. Prim smiles wearily trying to wipe her eyes. The peacekeeper, Sal I think her name is, takes Prims hand gently and draws the smallest bit of blood. Prim bites her lip, fear in her eyes. I know she doesn't like blood. She walks over to the half of the square where all the girls are standing and stands next to her group of friends.

I get called next. My heart is in my mouth. I'm looking around for Gale or Prim making sure they are ok. I barely notice when the blood is taken. I am too preoccupied with trying to look out for Prim. I join the girls my age keeping my distance. I don't have any friends other than Gale but girls and boys are always kept separate. I look at the boys again and my eyes instantly lock on Gale's. He smiles and mouths 'Are you ok?' I nod and try to gulp the lump in my throat.

The doors of the Justice Building open.


	4. Chapter 4 no no no

**Hey sorry its short not had as much time as ive been goint through a lot of shit recently I hope you like it tho guys aha xx**

Chapter 4

Effie Trinket steps out into the sun. You can tell she comes from the Capitol. Her skin is deathly pale, her hair is a bright pink, her nails are more like claws! Her lips and cheeks matched her hair. It was not a good look!

I hate how in the capitol you can alter your appearance to keep up with the trends. They all just look silly in my opinion. Me and gale always rant about the capitol people.

Effie clears her throat and shields her eyes with her hand against the smouldering hot sun.

"Welcome, welcome!" she says in her silly Capitol accent "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

We all then turn to the big screen that has been placed in the square where the same video as always is played. I look up on the roofs of surrounding buildings and see the camera men recording the whole reaping ready to be played across the whole of Panem.

The video starts. I look to Gale and same as every year he mouths exactly in time with the film. His eyes locked o mine the whole time.

"War terrible war. A war where brother turned on brother and families were slaughtered…"

The next 5 minutes were the exact same as every other year. At the end of the film Mayor Undersea then got up and spoke. His voice droning on and on.

I tense up when I hear Effie trill.

"Right now what you are all waiting for time to select the girl tribute."

She walks slowly over to the big glass ball containing all the slips with girls names. 26 of those slips have Katniss Everdeen written on them. Effie's hand wavers around before plunging in and pulling out one slip.

She slowly walks over to the centre again and opens the slip.

She clears her throat.

"Primrose Everdeen."


	5. Chapter 5 I dont want it to be this way

**A/N**

**hey sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I have been really busy with my youtube channel I have also been really ill. Im going to try upload more frequently but I have a lot of homework and stuff to do.**

**Thanks for favouriting and following and all that jazz. please review and stuff thanks guys :) xxx**

Chapter 5- I don't want it to be this way

My heart stops. I cannot breathe 'NO!' I think 'No they can't she is only in there once!' I watch her slowly make her way to the peacekeepers that are to make sure she doesn't run away on the way to the stage. Effie is beckoning with one finger. I can see Prim trembling, I look at Gale he shakes his head. I don't listen I make my way to the middle where the path is to the stage. I try run to Prim but peacekeepers are holding me back.

"Prim" I yell "PRIM!" she turns around I claw the peacekeepers face and run to her.

I stand up tall.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as this year's Tribute."

I block out Prims protests, she screams. Everyone is shocked. I have managed to quieten the whole of district 12. All the cameras are trained on me.

I bend down next to Prim and hug her, she is crying uncontrollably right now. Peacekeepers are trying to drag us apart. I see the peacekeeper hat I clawed he has a deep red scar on his face. Gale comes up and pulls Prim away. He just looks at me sadly before taking Prim to my mother.

The peacekeepers let him; he had more success with her anyway. They yank me to my feet roughly. I guess it's the peacekeeper that I scratched who is holding my arms as it feels as though the circulation has been cut off to it. I get shoved up the steps.

Effie has a slightly shocked expression on her face. For once she is finally getting a district with a little more action.

"Well what do we have here?" Effie warbles "District 12's very first tribute. What's you name dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I mumble.

I finally realise what I have done. I have voluntarily entered The Hunger Games!

"Well I bet my hat that was your sister wasn't it?" I nod not trusting myself enough to not cry or scream. I hope Effie hurries up and chooses the boy so that all the attention is drawn to me. Effie however has other plans

"Well let's give a big round of applause to Katniss here ladies and gentlemen." She starts clapping feebly. No one joins in. I look up at everyone. They all have their right arm up in the air with their three middle fingers in district 12's salute of bravery. I know now that I can't open my mouth or the tears and screams really will come out. I look over to Gale and see determination in his eyes. I then become really worried. I know he has something planned I just can't work out what before Effie trills

"And now, for the boys." As she totters over to the boys reaping ball. Her hand wavers for a fraction of a second before plunging in and coming out with a slip.

I wonder who's name is on it as she walks back to the microphone. She clears her throat.

"Peeta Mellark." I gasp. I know that name. He used to be my best friend. Before he can make his way to the peacekeepers,

"I volunteer."

For the third time that day my heart was in my mouth. I recognised that voice and hopes I was wrong. But no. It was Gale who spoke. My sweet darling Gale. I didn't want him in the arena with me. One of us would have to die. I didn't want that to happen.


End file.
